


your ex is back in town (reddie)

by cynicalskinx



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Modern AU, No Pennywise AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 23:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12220980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynicalskinx/pseuds/cynicalskinx
Summary: In which Eddie’s ex comes back into town and Richie isn’t having any of it.





	your ex is back in town (reddie)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my bby christina](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+bby+christina).



> ((btw jenna is a fake name i’m using cause originally it was a fack and i used ellie (jack’s current gf) but i’m not counting jenna as an oc))

Richie stood with his back facing the wall and his eyes focused on Eddie and Jenna hugging in front of him. She had messaged Eddie about being back in town for just two weeks, and since they ended on good terms, he agreed to meet up at the mall and spend the day catching up. Richie was offered to tag along and since he never liked that bitch, he said yes. He trusted Eddie, of course he did, but he still remembers all those nights a few years ago when all Eddie could ever talk about was how ‘pretty Jenna was’ and how ‘smart Jenna was’ and how much he wanted to ask her out! It made his heart ache thinking about it, but at least Eddie was his now, and he worried a lot less.

Jenna pulled away from the hug with a smile on her face. “God!” she squealed. “It’s so good to see you again! You look good!” Eddie mirrored her smile. “You too! Wow, so is anything new?”

Richie didn’t know how to feel. The stupid little compliments? Those are strictly friendly but he couldn’t help but to think that they were flirting.

“Not really, not much can happen in a few months for me. You?” Jenna responded, her eyes bright as she spoke. “I’m dating Richie now!” Eddie exclaimed said while pointing to the pouting boy. Jenna walked over and hugged him too, Richie hugged back reluctantly. “Eds! I’m so happy for you two!” She basically shouted. Only Richie was allowed to call him that, yet Eddie said nothing.

Everyone around them who were walking into the mall stared then looked away. She was causing a scene that could’ve easily been avoided if she just didn’t show up in the first place!

Eddie didn’t seem to notice Richie’s upset features as they walked in. Richie linked their fingers tightly the second he could. His stupid jealousy was taking over.

He continued to follow Eddie and Jenna around like a lost puppy who had been kicked to the curb. They didn’t include him in any conversation. The only time Eddie or Jenna talked to him, they were just asking if something would look good on them or what flavor of frozen yogurt they should get. Frozen yogurt! That’s one of the top first date ideas! And yes, Richie was well aware this wasn’t a date for them, but he felt as if he was the third wheel.

Hours filled with laughter and old inside jokes that Richie wouldn’t even begin to understand unless he ‘was there’, as they said, went by slower than he thought. It was supposed to be a quick get together. 10am-2pm, yet they were still at the mall when it closed at 9. He had spent almost half his day moping around, in need of comfort from a certain someone who seemed oblivious. That, or he just didn’t want to deal with Richie.

Jenna bid her goodbye to the couple as her ride pulled up. Suddenly, she kisses Eddie’s cheek and climbs into the car, and within moments, she’s gone. Maybe it was platonic and maybe it wasn’t. Either way, it made Richie’s heart twist. Was she really trying to steal his own boyfriend away from him, right in front of his eyes?

Eddie turned to Richie with a grin dancing across his lips. “Wasn’t today great?” he sighed happily. Richie’s fists clenched. Did he really think that today was great for him?! He did nothing all day! Barely spoke at all, and watched his boyfriend have fun with his ex for Christ’s sake! How would any of that come close to his definition of great!?

“Fantastic.” He replied through clenched teeth. The two continued on home walking since they didn’t live too far from the mall. Of course they were holding hands, but Richie felt the distance was bigger than it was.

And finally Eddie notices. “Are you okay? You seem a bit... off?” Eddie asked calmly, giving Richie a cocked eyebrow. He wanted to act calmly about it, he really did, but ten hours of pent up frustration needed to come out.

“No I’m not fucking okay! You spend the entire day with your ex-girlfriend and forget about me! Not that I don’t like her, which you know I don’t by the way, but it wouldn’t have killed you to spend ten minutes talking to me! I know I see and talk to you every day, but you signed up for my jealous ass when you said yes to being mine, and the thought of you with her makes my blood boil so spending any time together with you guys today was absolutely infuriating and you couldn’t fucking see that!” He didn’t realize he was yelling or crying until his cheeks began to feel wet and warm and his eyesight became blurry, yet he could still see the shocked expression on Eddie’s features.

He looked absolutely clueless. “I-I.... y-,“ he sighed “you’re jealous of her?” The two had stopped walking on some sidewalk near their houses. Just a few more blocks and they could be in a calm house discussing this like civil human beings, and instead they were stood under the street light lamp illuminating the dark night.

Richie nodded, ashamed. “I know I shouldn’t be, but knowing that you once loved her makes me think you still could.” he said sadly whiling hanging his head. His shoes seems very interesting all of a sudden.

Small arms wrapped around his figure and pulled him close. The scent of Eddie’s cologne wafted to him and he sniffled. “Sorry I yelled.” he whispered. Eddie shook his head, which was currently buried into the crook of Richie’s neck, since that’s as tall as he could get. “Don’t be. I’m so sorry I didn’t see it earlier. It’s my fault, please don’t feel bad.”

Eddie looked back on the day and reminisced on what Richie was talking about. He couldn’t remember a single time Richie cracked a joke, even when they went into Forever 21, ( _being forced by Jenna might he add_ ) and they found a shirt that says ‘I only date tacos’, which had to be the stupidest thing they’d ever seen there. Eddie pointed it out to Richie but before he had the chance to reply, he turned back to Jenna and continued talking.

When they went to get frozen yogurt, both Eddie and Jenna got a large with too many toppings to count, and Richie only ate half of his small. He sat at the table and watched the two laugh about things he didn’t want to hear. He would occasionally spin his spoon around the milkshake he had created by letting it sit for too long, and other times he would tap his nails against the tabletop impatiently.

Even when they went into the video game store! Not one word from Richie. Eddie cannot believe he didn’t notice it sooner. He must be the worst boyfriend in the history of the universe to not notice when his lover was upset. He was too caught up in his own little world.

Eddie pulled away from the hug first and saw Richie’s blotchy completion, meshing with he damp cheeks. He ran his thumb under his eyes and onto the freckles he loved oh so much.

“Hey, don’t get upset,” he said soothingly. “She’s just a friend. I chose you after all. You’re so much better for me and I love you more than I ever did her. If it bothers you this badly then I’ll tell her I’m not feeling good and we won’t have to see her again.” He suggested. Eddie didn’t want to be the cause of Richie’s unhappiness. He didn’t want to mess up the one thing in his life he’s ecstatic over because of one little miss step.

Richie nodded slowly. “You sure?” Eddie smiled softly. “Of course. Anything for you.” he lightly placed his lips on Richie’s and wrapped his hands around his neck, playing with the curls.

Richie smiled into the kiss, the first one he’s had all damn day -and my god did it take forever- and pulled Eddie’s body close to his so that their chests were touching. This was their time alone together and they loved it. Maybe they were in the middle of a not so safe street and maybe it was pas their curfew, but fuck it. They were young and in love and nobody could tell them different.

When they eventually pulled apart, Eddie stood on his tip toes and put their foreheads together. “Oh, and by the way,” Richie whispered. “if that bitch ever kisses your cheek again then I’m throwing her off a building.” He smiled sweetly and pecked Eddie’s lips once again, who just giggled at his dumb, jealous boyfriend. 


End file.
